Life Can Easily Be Broken
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Full summary inside.Disclamier: I don't own TMM.
1. Bringing A Special Person Back To Earth

Chpt.1-Bringing A Special Person Back To Earth

Summary:Ichigo was killed ten years after the battle with Deep Blue, and a mad scientist stole Ryou's notes for the mew project and the scientist created his own mew mews. But the problem is the original Mews can't transform without Ichigo! So Ryou has to set up another experiment to save the world. RyouXIchigo. And FYI I'll be using Liz, Hallie, Azul, Raven, and Maria as the new mews that the evil scientist makes.

"It's been so lonely without Ichigo," Lettuce sighed as she and the remaining mews waited foir Ryou to come and tell them some news,

"Do you think Ryou's going to close down the cafe', I mean no one has come since Ichigo died from that car accidetn, **bakayarou **drunk," Mint said pushing away her tea, she hasn't been drinking tea lately, it hurted too much, then Ryou came in

"I found out something, two things actually...a mad scientist took my research notes for the mew project and strated it up, but he's only going to use them for evil-"

"WHAT THE HECK!" They all yelled inturupting Ryou

"Anyway, like I was saying...there is more bad news...you guys can't transform without Ichigo,"

"WHAT THE HECK, JUST HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THIS LOSER!" All of the mews yelled again

"I don't know...look why don't you guys go home early...it's not like anyone's here," Ryou said as the girls walked out of the cafe' so Ryou went up to his room to think of soultions.

'I could creat a new mew mew...nah, no one can replace Ichigo, the police and government could handle it, nah it's too dangerous for them, wait...I've got it,' Ryou thought then he ran to the lab to try an experiment.

The next morning Ryou called the girls to tell them to meet him in the cafe'.

"What'd you want to ask us **oniisama**, na no da?" Pudding asked Ryou when she and the other mews enterewd the cafe'

"I found a way to make you all transform again," Ryou said with a big smile

"But I thought that you said that we couldn't transform without Ichigo," Zakuro said with a suspicious look on her face

"That's the thing I found a way to bring Ichigo back to life," Ryou said as the mews grew big smiles.

When night came Ryou and the girls arrived to Ichigo's grave "Okay you know what to do," Ryou whispered as the girls nodded their heads then they went around the cemetary to make sure that no one would disturb what Ryou was doing, so Ryou started digging.

A few minutes later Ryou reached Ichigo's dirty black coffin, so he moved away dirt so it wouldn't dirty Ichigo then he opened the coffin and there laid Ichigo's lifeless body, she was wearing a black dress that ended at her knees, and it was a little dirty because of the dirt that fell when the wind blew "I missed you so much Ichigo," Ryou said under his breath as he picked up Ichigo then he heard a security guard's voice

"WHO'S OUT THERE!" so Ryou ran with the mews following him.

They went to Cafe' Mew Mew and layed Ichigo on a long table then Ryou took a blue see through bottle out of his jeans' pocket and he opened it, opened Ichigo's mouth and poured the clear liquid inside of her mouth.

At first it seemed like the potion didn't work but then a few seconds later Ichigo gasped and sprung into sitting position on the table then she started to take deep breaths "Ichigo!" They all yelled giving her a hug, "Wh-what happened? last place I saw was heaven and God," Ichigo said between breaths then she looked at her friends "Who are you guys?" Ichigo said looking around in her surroundings as a blank face came on everyone's face.

TBC

**A/N:How's it so far? Like Send In The New Mews, I'm going to give a sneak peek and the Japanese glossary, so enjoy!**

_**"How can she not remember us?" Mint asked glaring at Ryou **_

_**"I don't know but I did test it on a dead rat," Ryou said rolling his eyes**_

_**"Oneesama doesn't remember me," Pudding said hanging her head as she started to cry a little.**_

**bakayarou:stupid**

**oniisama:big brother**

**oneesama:big sister**


	2. Suprises

Chpt.2-Suprises

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Lettuce asked holding back tears as Ichigo shook her head then Ryou, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro huddled together

"How can she not remember us?" Mint asked glaring at Ryou

"I don't know but I did test it on a dead rat," Ryou said rolling his eyes

"**Oneesama** doesn't remember me," Pudding said hanging her head as she started to cry a little.

"It's okay Pudding, we'll find a way to get Ichigo's memory back," Lettuce said giving Pudding a hug

"Anyone know where Masaya lives?" Zakuro asked as everyone gave her a confused look

"Yeah, why?" Mint asked giving the model a suspicious look

"Well I was thinking that if Masaya kisses Ichigo she'll have her memory back, or if someone else that she loves kisses her,"

"Good idea, come on Mint, let's go get Masaya while the rest of you watch her," Lettuce said walking to the exit with Mint.

10 minutes later Mint, Lettuce, and Masaya came through the door, and since Mint explained everything to him he took Ichigo in his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

"Who the heck do you think you are? I don't even know you and you're trading your saliva with me," Ichigo said pushing Masaya away

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Masaya asked as she shook her head

"Let me try," Ryou said giving Ichigo a small kiss but then before he could pull away Ichigo held on to him and deepened the kiss, so Masaya left becoming jealous of Ryou.

When they finally broke everyone stared at them with wide eyes and open mouths "Ryou, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, when'd you all die?" Ichigo said coming back to her senses

"Ichigo you're not dead, Ryou found a way to bring you back to life!" Mint said giving Ichigo a hug

"But why'd he bring me back to life?" Ichigo asked a questioning look in her eyes

"Two reasons, one, a new villian is attacking and they can't transform without you, and two, I..we missed you,"Ryou said as Ichigo gave him a hug and started crying tears of joy into his chest

"I'm glad that you guys are my friends, I missed you guys,"Ichigo said between sobs.

**A/N:Thanks for everyone's reviews, and no the potion wasn't exactly a mew aqua, it was kind of like it but not really, and the mad scientist will be revaled in chpt.four, I already wrote it doen during school, I just have to type it in my computer.And you guys are lucky I was able to update, I'm staying at my grandma's for the weekend and she doesn't have a computer so I had to comvince her to come to my house. Here's the sneak peek!**

_**When Ryou and Ichigo woke up the next day Ichigo made a confession to Ryou "Remember when I had "amnesia"?"**_

_**"Yeah,"**_

_**"Well when you bought me back to life I only pretended to have amnesia."**_

**A/N: There's the sneak peek, now here's the japanese glossary:**

**oneesama:big sister**


	3. Confessions

Chpt.3-Confessions

An hour later everyone said goodbye and went home "Why aren't you going home?" Ryou asked Ichigo when he saw that she wasn't heading outside

"Because my parents aren't in Tokyo, they moved to Hiroshima when I died," Ichigo said looking inot Ryou's suprised face

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I was able to see everyone I knew from Heaven,"

"So you have no where to stay and you're broke...well you could stay with me," Ryou suggested as Ichigo grew a big smile

"Thanks, but...what am I going to wear? I've been stuck with this dress for...how long was I dead?"

"You've been dead for a month,"

"And yet it seems like I was dead for only a few minutes...but don't try to change the subject that I bought up,"

"Fine since the mall closes in two hours I'll drive you to the mall and buy you some new outfits since your parents-"

"Cremated my clothes, I saw it Ryou, and thanks for helping me out in my time of need," Ichigo said interrupting Ryou as they walked to his car.

An hour later they came back from the mall with tons of outfits, enough for a country, "Boy is my bill going to be big," Ryou said not looking foward to the day when he's expecting his bill

"Well I do need a wardrobe, after all I am going to be alive again and living with you until I get a job," Ichigo said dropping all of the bags on the floor of Ryou's room

"But where're you planning to sleep?" Ryou asked

"In the lab,"

"You know you could take my room and **I'll **take the lab,"

"No you live here, and I'm just staying 'til I get my life back in order...how about I take the floor of your room," Ichigo suggested getting some nightclothes and a towel

"I don't care if you take my bed, I'll be fine on the floor," Ryou said before Ichigo entered the bathroom

"Okay, thanks and if you try to peek through the doors I'll kill you," Ichigo said then she went into the bathroom.

45 minutes later Ichigo came out with her hair cut shorter, her fingernails cut and filed, a white T-shirt, and green shorts "About time you got out," Ryou said heading into the bathroom

"Well excuse me but I couldn't help the fact that I WAS DEAD!" Ichigo yelled as Ryou just smirked at her and went inside so Ichigo layed on the bed and went to a deep sleep.

When Ryou and Ichigo woke up the next day Ichigo made a confession to Ryou "Remember when I had "amnesia"?"

"Yeah,"

"Well when you bought me back to life I only pretended to have amnesia."

"Why'd you do that, you made everyone scared and worried?" Ryou asked as a guilty look came on her face

"Because when that car hit me the only thing that kept going through my mind was 'I should've told Ryou how I really felt about him' and when I came back to life I thought that the only way for me to see my true feelings for you was to kiss you and when I kissed you it turned out that I really had feelings for you," Ichigo said as her cat ears and tail popped out

"Why're you telling me this now?"

"I don't know I guess it was that I wasn't ready," Ichigo said making her ears and tail go away, then Ryou went up to her and gave her a lond deep passionate kiss.

**A/N: Well I thought that this would be a good cliffhanger. Here's the sneak peek:**

_**A few minutes later they broke because of a noise they heard "That noise, it sounds like a helicopter and it keeps getting closer," Ichigo said then a few seconds later an explosion came sending Ryou and Ichigo flying to the wall. When the smoke cleared up Ichigo saw...**_

**There's the sneak peek, I can't reveal the mad scientist yet, that would spoil everything, but don't worry I'll update later today or tommorrow.**


	4. The New Enemy

Chpt.4-The New Enemy

A few minutes later they broke because of a noise they heard "That noise, it sounds like a helicopter and it keeps getting closer," Ichigo said then a few seconds later an explosion came sending Ryou and Ichigo flying to the wall. When the smoke cleared up Ichigo saw Keiichiro with his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face

"Clever Ryou, disguising a girl to make her look like Ichigo so I won't take over the world, but not clever enough, Liz Hallie Azul, destroy them," Keiichiro said as three girls came from the helicopter one girl had black hair, green eyes and she was wearing a black collar with a matching bikini top and shorts along with a pair of long black boots and she was holding abow with a pack of arrows and a spear on her back, another girl hadshort light blue hair, light blue eyes, a light blue tank top, a light blue skirt, light blue knee high boots, and her weapons were laser guns, the last girl was wearing a white dress, fingerless white gloves, white hair that stopped on her shoulders, white eyes, white knee high boots, and and a pair of white wings, and a white feathered tail popped out, and she held a white whip then they said their attacks

"Ribbon Liz Spear!"

"Ribbon Hallie Flash!"

"Ribbon Azul Slash!"

But since they were aiming for Ichigo she quickly transformed and dodged it "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo said sending Liz, Hallie, and Azul flying back to the helicopter, then Keiichiro started clapping

"Very good Ryou you even infused her with the Iroimote Wildcat genes to fool me, but remember this, I will never be fooled I know that Ichigo is never coming back and how dare you try to replace her," Keiichiro said walking into the helicopter

"Keiichiro you know I can't ever replace Ichigo, no one can, no one can ever take away my love for her!" Ryou yelled to Keiichiro as he started to fly away.

"What's with Keiichiro? He was always so gentle and nice," Ichigo asked while she moved her things into the hotel that they were going to stay in until the cafe' was finished with repairs

"When you died everyone went crazy, Mint stopped drinking tea, Lettuce stopped being clumsy, Pudding cried a lot, Zakuro talked more, and Keiichiro became evil,"

"But why'd everyone do those things just because I died?" Ichigo asked claiming the bed next to the window

"Because you were the one who made everyone happy and have hope...its been a long day, I'm going to sleep," Ryou said hopping on a bed and dozing off, while Ichigo did the same.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter, here's the sneak peek.**

_**"Ryou what're you doing and who's she?" Ichigo asked standing next to Ryou with her arms crossed as she glared at Angela **_

_**"Sorry honey but Ryou is my hubbie, so why don't you go off with another dude?" Angela said putting her hands on Ryou's shoulders but Ryou just stepped away.**_

**So there's the sneak peek, I'm not saying who Angela is until the next chapter, but she's MY creation, not Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida.**


	5. A desparate EX

Chpt.5-A desperate EX from the past

The next morning someone woke Ryou up by knocking on the door so seeing that Ichigo was still sleeping Ryou answered the door. "Ryou you're alive!" a brown haired green eyed girl said throwing her arms around Ryou's neck and giving him a kiss on the lips, then Ryou pushed her off of him

"Angela what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on my future husband," Angela said getting ready to kiss Ryou again but he quickly backed away

"What part of 'we're not meant for each other' don't you understand?"

"Ryou what're you doing and who's she?" Ichigo asked standing next to Ryou with her arms crossed as she glared at Angela

"Sorry honey but Ryou is my hubbie, so why don't you go off with another dude?" Angela said putting her hands on Ryou's shoulders but Ryou just stepped away.

"Ichigo, meet Angela my EX-girlfriend, who's just now leaving," Ryou said making Ichigo even more pissed off

"Oh so while I was dead you were the only one who didn't miss me? Well fine I'll go somewhere where a guy **actually** cares about me," Ichigo said putting her shoes on and slamming the door as she walked out.

20 minutes later Ichigo finally arrived at Masaya's house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later since Masaya didn't answer the door Ichigo tried turning the doorknob and was suprised when it wasn't locked so she entered inside and headed towards the living room. But when turned around the corner she saw Masaya and a blonde french kissing each other so she ran out tears slowly flowing down her eyes, no one noticing her as she ran to the park and climbed a tree then she cried her eyes out. 'Doesn't anyone even care about me?' Ichigo thought as she watched the sunset. CREAK CRACK "What the heck AAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as the brach broke and she fell into a certain blonde's arms.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter, and everyone should be able to guess who Ichigo fell on. Anyway, here's the sneak peek:**

_**"You didn't even listen to me back at the hotel, Angela isn't my girlfriend, when you were alive I went out with her six months before you died but after the accident I broke up with her, but she has mental problems so she still tries to force me to go out with her," Ryou said as Ichigo started to calm down a little then she just cried into his chest as he carried her back to the hotel.**_

**A/N: Well what'cha think? You people are lucky that I was able to update today, because right now I feel like sleeping, since today was the beginning of the dreaded FCAT ( a test that if you fail then you fail the grade only taken in Florida of the USA). **


	6. Explanation

Chpt.6-Explanation

"Ryou, let go of me you **hetai**," Ichigo said trying to get off of Ryou's arms but he wouldn't let her go

"Just listen to me for a second Ichigo, please," Ryou begged as Ichigo started to punch him so he'll let go of her

"Why should I? I listened to Masaya when he told me that I was the only thing that mattered and he left me just like everyone else has been doing," Ichigo said tears slowly flowing out of her amber eyes

"You didn't even listen to me back at the hotel, Angela isn't my girlfriend, when you were alive I went out with her six months before you died but after the accident I broke up with her, but she has mental problems so she still tries to force me to go out with her," Ryou said as Ichigo started to calm down a little then she just cried into his chest as he carried her back to the hotel.

At the hotel Ryou laid Ichigo's sleeping body on her bed, then he layed on his own bed and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Two hours later Ryou woke up to someone kicking his bed so he turned on the light and saw Angela trying to kidnap Ichigo "Angela what the heck do you think you're doing, let her go now!" Ryou ordered as he got out of the bed but then Angela brung a buther's knife close to Ichigo's throat

"I'm trying to get rid of a pest problem so we can finally live happily ever after," Angela said bringing the knife closer to Ichigo's throat

"Ichigo think of something that'll make you nervous!" Ryou said as Ichigo turned into a cat and slid out of Angela's arms and ran to Ryou before Angela could grab her, then Ryou kissed Ichigo and she transformed back to normal, but then Angela threw her knife at Ryou's chest

"If you don't live happily ever after with me, then you won't live to even understand the meaning of that word!" Angela said running outside

"Ryou Ryou, don't die please don't die!" Ichigo said tears flowing down her eyes as Ryou took the knife out of his chest while Ichigo called 911, then Ryou blacked out.

Three hours later Ryou woke up and found himself in a hospital room with Ichigo looking out the window "Ryou!" Ichigo said with a smile when she saw Ryou awake then she gave him a hug

"Ow Ichigo, you're hurting me," Ryou said as Ichigo got off of him

"**Gomen nasai**," Ichigo said as Ryou's cell began to ring so Ichigo answered it "Hello?...Mint?...Okay I'll be right there," Ichigo said hanging up as she transformed "They need my help," Ichigo said jumping out of the open window then when she landed on the ground she ran towards the park, the place where Mint told her to meet them.

**A/N:The dreaded cliffe but don't worry I'll try to update tomorrow, hopefully I won't be too busy, that's the good thing about the FCAT usally we don't get homework if we don't have an evil teacher. But I probably won't be able to update two chapters because I'll probably have to stay after school tomorrow with Ms.England, (WHY!). Anyway, here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"**_

_**"Ribbon Liz Spear!"**_

_**"Ribbon Mint Echo!" **_

_**"Ribbon Hallie Flash!" **_

_**"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"**_

_**"Ribbon Azul Slash!"**_

_**"Pudding Ring Inferno!"**_

_**"Ribbon Raven's Curse!"**_

_**"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" **_

_**"Ribbon Maria Thrust!"**_

_**They all shouted attacking each other.**_

**Here's the Japanese glossary:**

**Hetai:pervert.**


	7. Battle of the Century

**A/N: Gomen nasai that I won't be able to update two chapters, I had to stay after school today for extended day a.k.a team up, and I have to stay there too on Thursday, (WHY!) Anywho, here's the story.**

Chpt.7-Battle of the Century

"So nice to see you "Ichigo", meet my two new mew mews, Raven and Maria," Keiichiro said when Ichigo ran up to the park, then Ichigo saw the two new mews, one was a little girl around Pudding's age, she had short dark green hair, dark green gloves, a dark green pendent on her neck, a dark green dress with knee high boots, and she had yellow eyes that looked like a cobra's eyes, the other was a girl that looked around 16, she had long orange hair, an orange bikini top, orange pants, orange boots that ended at her ankles, an orange fox tail, two orange fox ears, and her weapon was a sword, and they were both fighting Mint, while Lettuce was fighting Liz, Zakuro was fighting Hallie, and Pudding was fighting Azul

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo said hitting Raven, (the little girl for those of you who haven't read Send In The New Mews)

"Don't back down guys, this battle will be even harder than with Deep Blue," Mint said then everyone started attacking each other.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Liz Spear!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Hallie Flash!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Azul Slash!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Raven's Curse!"

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!"

"Ribbon Maria Thrust!"

They all shouted attacking each other.

'This can't go on forever, our powers are at the same level, why can't we just all get along?' Ichigo thought dodging Liz's spear and kicking her in the stomach when she went to get it back, then Liz layed on the ground unconscious so Ichigo went to help the other's out.

**A/N:There's the dreaded cliffhanger, oh well, please review!**

**A/n: Gotcha, why would I make it short after lots of people asked me to make it longer?**

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo said throwing her attack at Hallie

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint said attacking Hallie at the same time so Hallie also layed on the ground unconscious so Mint and Ichigo went to help out Lettuce.

Each of the mew mews kept doing the same process until all of the mew mews that belonged to Keiichiro were unconscious "See Keiichiro, I really am Ichigo, the one that died last month," Ichigo said seeing a look of fright on Keiichiro's face

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do with me now?" Keiichiro studdered thinking that he was going to jail

"Nothing, because you're our friend and we understand that people go crazy when someone very close to them dies," Ichigo said making Keiichiro calm down a little

"Yeah, like I stopped drinking tea,"

"And I stopped being clumsy,"

"And I cried a lot,"

"...And...I...started to speak...a..lot," all of the mews said forgiving Keiichiro

"I have to go guys, I've got to go and make sure Ryou's all right," Ichigo said transforming back to her pink T-shirt, her pink capris, and her pink flip flops

"What happened to him?" Lettuce asked before Ichigo left

"His ex-girlfriend stabbed him in the chest, I got to go, bye!" Ichigo said running to the direction of the hospital.

"Hey Ichigo, the doctors said that I'm free to go, I take it that the battle went well," Ryou said greeting Ichigo when she entered his room

"That's great, and yep we won, but it wasn't easy," Ichigo said hiding her injured hand behind her back (Liz threw her spear at Ichigo's hand during the battle)

"What are you hiding?" Ryou asked trying to grab Ichigo's hand playfully

"It's nothing," Ichigo said playfully avoiding Ryou but then he caught her wrist and saw fresh blood mixed in with dried blood on the top of her left hand

"When'd you get this?" Ryou asked his smile fading away

"During the battle, the mew mew that I was fighting with hitted her target, I was holding my weapon with this hand," Ichigo explained as Ryou ripped the bottom of his pants and then he bandaged her hand up

"Come on let's go," Ryou said walking out of the room wrappinghis arm around her shoulder.

**Three weeks later**

"What'd you want to ask me Ryou?" Ichigo asked as Ryou took a cherry blossom from a tree when they arrived at the park then he placed the cherry blossom in her hair and got on one knee and took out a small pink box

"Ichigo, we've known eack other for a long time, so will you marry me?" Ryou asked opening the box and revealving a sparkling pink diamond ring as Ichigo grew a big smile

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, I've waited for a long time till you asked me that," Ichigo said hugging Ryou and then they gave each other a long deep passionate kiss.

"Ah, how sweet, it's about time he asked her," Mint said to the other mews and Keiichiro as they spied on Ryou and Ichigo

"I agree, but they make a cute couple," Lettuce said smiling at her friends

"Yeah, and I didn't even need the secret Fong family love pill to work it out!"

"Shh guys, they're looking this way," Zakuro whispered as everyone hid behind the tree

"I could've sworn I heard Puddin," Ichigo said as she and Ryou left the park hand in hand.

**A/N: Well is everyone happy that I made it longer, and here's the Japanese glossary:**

**gomen nasai: I'm very sorry**

**I can't put a sneak peek because it's the Aftermath which is really short, gomen nasai, anyway thank you everyone that has reviewed, I was able to make my sister jealous by having tons of e-mails, MUHAHAHA!**


	8. Aftermath

Chpt.8-Aftermath

So Ryou and Ichigo got married three weeks after he proposed. Zakuro and Keiichiro got married six months after Ichigo and Ryou. And Ichigo gave birth to twins, a boy, and a girl, and Zakuro gave birth to a girl then a year later she gave birth to a boy. Mint married Masaya, and she now has twin girls. Lettuce married Pie and she gave birth to a boy then later on she gave birth to a girl. Six years later Pudding married Tart and she gave birth to a boy. And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

**A/N: Wow the last chapter, but I'm still going to make more fanfics, my next one is called Fear.**


End file.
